trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
UnluckyFennec
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Paint= - Trickster= - Heinoustuck= }} |caption = (s⑨rry s⑨rry s⑨rry.Agh..let me fix that. Again, s⑨rry :<) |aka = |title = Mage of Breath |age = 4.92 alternian sweeps (11 in earth years) |screenname = unluckyFennec |style = Types in whisper. Replaces o/O's with ⑨. Apologizes a lot. (all lowercase ⑨n first sentence. Caps the first letter ⑨n the next.Sometiumes does typos S⑨metimes uses peri⑨ds :3) Past: Very shy. All lowercase also uses ⑨ and uses ( and ). (....i-i..speak..l-like this..) Future: Uses ⑨. Capitalizes the first letter of the first sentence. Does not speak shy anymore. And ⑨f c⑨urse she speaks like this! :3 |specibus = Axekind, Clawkind |modus = camera |relations = Kat-Sune - Lusus Marria Aletta - Moirail Gomezz Delfin - Moirail Liebao Shilih - Close Friend (Formerly) Merida Archer - Blue blooded sister The Assassin - Ancestor (Deceased) Kuikih Faunah - Dancestor |home = |planet = Land of Thunder and Music |like = Foxes, Friends, Music, Cosplay, Drawings, Requests, Origami, RPG, Seafood, Ramen |hate = Being teased, Being ignored, Being Forgotten, Being hated, People getting mad at her, More requests, having enemies, Being the Leader }} Be the quiet troll Your name is VICINO FAUNAH. And you have an interest on FOXES and MUSIC. You are very UNLUCKY almost everyday. You are POPULAR when it comes to playing before. But you are HORRIBLE at plans and leadership. You are only a FOLLOWER. Your favorite color is red. you love making stuff and taking requests. But when it's too much you will stop. Your past self has been very SHY. But when you grew up you are now less shy, but you are still quiet. You wish your Future self is brave. You love foxes because they are sly and they are QUIET like you. But most of all, they are JAPANESE MYTHICAL CREATURES, aka KITSUNE. Q: So whats wrong with your LEFT EYE? A: Your left eye changes COLOR by your EXPRESSIONS ex: your left eye turns all colorful meaning your confused. FUN FACT: You love scaring people. GUESS WHAT: You are very sensitive so you never want anyone start real fights with you. ALSO: Your 'friends' say "Your so boring!" "You are a boring partner!" but when it comes to your close friends and your Moirails, they say your not. Even though they are very fun. You have lots of friends and close friends. But you have two moirails named MARRIA and GOMEZZ. You are very VERY CONFUSED why. You can't remember the first time you were popular in any group.But you are FRIENDLY but sometimes (or mostly) get mad when you are very ANNOYED with your friends. Some people call you mute. Your trolltag is unluckyFennec UF and (y⑨u speak quiet and s⑨metimes be an idi⑨t) Appearance Vicino wears an orange jacket matching her blood color. She wears yellow-orange gloves with yellow sharp glove fingers, it matches her horns. She just wears normal blue jeans with red sneakers. When in costume, she wears traditional Japanese clothing with her symbol on it with one red line. Her left eye changes to dark red matching her costume. She also wears her Families favorite item. The Fox Mask. Her Fox mask has her symbol on it with a sharp point going down. it also has two marks below the foxes eyes. Each Family member has different designs with the same symbol. When wearing her face paint, her left eye looks like the Yin and Yang. Both her face paint and left eye resembles her two sides. Good and Bad . Relationships Marria Aletta Her and Marria has been Moirails for 3 earth years. They pretend to argue and they always stay together. Marria also pretends to torture Vicino. Vicino seems different when Marria is close to her. Vicino kinda speaks a little louder when it comes to both of them. Marria gives requests and commands to Vicino. Even though Vicino is older than Marria, she still does it. Vicino said a few times "(can i have a day with⑨ut requests and c⑨mmands? :<)" But Marria still gave her commands. Vicino always does these but she wants to stop. Also Marria says that she is deaf or blind because she does not listen sometimes (or a lot) and she does not know where her things are. Gomezz Delfin Vicino never knows Gomezz's last name. They were Moirails for 4 earth years. Her and Gomezz used to roleplay together but things changed. When Vicino became friends with Marria, they always dare Gomezz to do embarrising stuff. But Gomezz does not mind. When the three of them have nothing to do, Gomezz says "tis is so borig! mArriA, go bAk to your hAive! i wAnnA plAy with visino!". Vicino and Marria said that was mean, so he apologized. Since Vicino loves seafood, she is not sure if Gomezz knows, because he might be scared since he is a seadweller Liebao Shilih 4 Earth years ago, Vicino and Liebao used to be close friends. But on the Present, Vicino was thinking if she would just be friends instead of close friends. She has never told him. She wanted to just be friends with Liebao because she is very annoyed on what he does. Liebao always teases other trolls, but when he is teased he does not like it. Vicino is getting tired of what he does. When Vicino said"(lie, theyre trying t⑨ s-)" Liebao interupt and started to cover his ears and began to make noises like "LALALALALA!!!!!!" or when someone said something that sounded like a lie he kept on saying "LIERS GO TO HELL" or when somebody told the truth on him and Gomezz fighting he said "NONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!" which is very annoying. Merida Archer Vicino and Merida are sisters, but they have separate blood and they both have a different Lusus. They don't remember how they became sisters. Vicino has learned how to use an Ax from her, since Merida knows how to use every weapon.Sometimes they fight and kinda....wrestles. Lusus/Kernelsprite Vicino's Lusus is a big Fennec Fox with nine tails and giant front paws named Kat-Sune. Vicino got her fox traits from her Lusus. That may be the reason why she is usually quiet and quietly scares people. Vicino loves going on rides on Kat-Sune. Sometimes when she rides on her, Vicino wears her Costume and puts on her Fox mask for fun and scaring. Gallery Sleeping Vicino.png|Sleeping/Fainted Vicino and her broken eye Kuikih Faunah.png|Her Dancestor, Kuikih Faunah The Assassin.png Vicino's imagination through the skies.png|"(i'm l⑨⑨king at the sky. I see s⑨mething strange. But i think it's just my imaginati⑨n :I)" Merida and Vicino.png|A picture that Merida took. Trivia *Her first name Vicino is sort of close to Vixen, which means Female Fox. *Her last name Faunah came from the word fauna meaning animal. *One of her typing quirks has a ⑨ which is a nineball **The nineball came from a game called Touhou. **Cirno from Touhou is often called a Baka, meaning idiot. *Her left eye just does not change color by emotion. It also changes by clothing. *Shown in the picture that Merida took, There is an animal head on the bottom of the picture. It has the two faces of a rabbit and a fox. **Marria's Favorite animal are mice. Which also her horns look like mouse ears. **This may look like Vicino is the Fox and her prey is Merida and Marria. Which are the rabbit and mouse.